Talk:Corai
Is he going to be an actor in the Awesome Drama Theater? Citcxirtcem 04:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) From The Leader with love Let us get to the main point. Where is the Democracy. I strongly disapprove of your non democratic stance. I, declare war. --The Leader Leader You do not understand how nice i am, though its not demeocrotice, we have our own type of "dictatorship" its not like i whip anyone? right? SURRAY STOP WHIPPING THTA PENGUIN! *takes whip* go to your puffle bed! sorry about that (hes got a obbesion for whips....) besides, have you seen me be evil? nope, have i blown up someone who disobeys, nope, DO I USE TAX MONEY TO MAKE A PALACE? i dont even tax them! i play games to get the coins not tax. Corai :Every country needs taxes. My life is install democracy in all nations. I surrended to the USA already, but it wouldn't work there. Monarchs are on my list but I need to deal with the dictators. I'm kinda alright with the Krytrocracys, they seem a bit democratic in every Krytocratic nation. I hope the assasains have no trouble. Also, playing chess in the cassino won't earn you money. Boy, you've messed up a country. --[Leader *rolls eyes* You have no idea how wrong you are, wiat where Dara? Leader run awya, before Dara gets you..... *dara comes in holdign snowballs* DARA! *chases dara away* Corai RE: Sad Corvus *Sniff...* what- what do you want from me? I- I have more *sobs* important things... to do. So... if you could just go away, I'd... *sniff* appreciate that..... *cries* *Pulls hood up and floats off, vanishing* -S... sa... OH, I CAN'T SAY IT! *wails* If you hateDarktan Read THis Hey I know this might not be the right time but i have started my own army I Am Flywish BTW ok i know there might beA Certain Someone you hate but this is your only chance at destroying Darktan join my army by putting you name under the Members section in the article Flywish's Army. The Explanation of Darktan Wow catch up on your facts Darktan is the most evil penguin here now if you want to destroy him it may happen. Now either you join our group and get more Members or Darktan will destroy the world and all the creatures except for himself and His army. Now if we get a huge group maybe we can be heroes. But this might make you bail but if we destroy Darktan Xorai will be the next most terrifying Villian. but what matters more? The Fate of the USA or your archenemy becoming terrifying? This is your fate too you know. you will be part of the doomsday if this army don't make it in time. Democracy Every Dictator is evil. My job is to overthrow you. It may seem a bit extreme, but it's the only way. I can imprison you for Violation of Penguin Rights'.--The Leader Okay... *Sadistic Smile* *hands present* Lets start... --Mectrixctic ....... Stop attacking me already, if you won't stop, I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, but I'll have to blast you off with my Soda Gun. --Fake Tails RE: Fourth Wall Corvus Do you think I am strange? *rolls eyes* Okay, here is something you will find far more bizzare. Me, my teammates, and our powers are a parody of the comic book character named Raven. Our split traits and emotions are a parody of the Teen Titans episode Nevermore. Your girlfriend, Dara, is a parody of Helloise from the television series Jimmy Two-Shoes. Her employer is a parody of the Misery Incorporated company of the same name. Dara's overly defensive romance issues are original works not found in Helloise. Now, if you need me, I will be somewhere else. *vanishes* Whatever, -Fourth Wall Corvus Whatever... Friendship? Wanna be friends? -Xorai PUFFLE YEAH! I been wanting to eb your friend sicne i coughe dyou out...................thats kind agorss saying that............-Corai Xorai We have no choice Corai. Xorai won't leave us alone. *whispers* "We're gonna have to make him surrender. If he won't stop following us then we'll just have to take some members of his army." --Flywish Soda 3000? Random...too random. w00b (attacks) -Radal Bad! Your grouned for 4.23 seconds radal! - 4.23? Way! Its shorter then before! -radal NOW TIS 4.24! - uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.............-Corai Ninja training Ok Corai, To help me defeat DTA and Hun Empire, I'm gonna have to train you to be a Ninja, You interested? Ok, *shows ninja mask* -Corai So you are a Ninja? Inherited -Corai Under Arrest *GOVERNMENT NOTICE* You are under arrest. Got it? ~ Join me! Join my army! Together,me,you,Akbaboy,Fire (puffle),Puddle,Zacknjess,and Yay will defeat Ben Hun's army in the future (somehow)! Hello...GOODY 2-SHOES! *THROWS IN WATER*-12yz12ab X Talk to me...IF YOU DARE GRRRRR! *attacks 12yz12ab X* You touch Corai again, I will have Chuck and Mandy beat you up. I am very sorry to say,but I have less weaknesses than the goody-goody who coughed me up (Ewww....),12yz12ab. SO PREPARE TO GET BEATEN! *YOU CANNOT STAND THE TRUE FORM OF 12YZ12AB X'S ATTACK*-12yz12ab X Corai, who had just clibmed out fot he water, is laughing Goddie Two Shoes, eh? Would a goodie kill someone?, Would a goodie knock someone out cold? -Corai I hate to break this to you Corai, we are not evil. Ben Hun is the evil one. Neo-Naughtzee is different. I am friends with High Penguins. Did you remember what Ben Hun did to me? I lost millions because of the firewall. I had to put it up so Sake couldn't hack me! Unfortunately, h got throw the firewall and I had to hire Jake so that I could fight fire with fire! Sake once hacked Robo-Flywish and he put marks all over my daughter. So MOOCE is not evil! Now either leave us alone or join us because I support MOOCE!